


Paranoid

by LuminousTrace



Category: Megadeth, Metallica, metal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: —Tú decidiste que no me querías ni en tu banda ni en tu vida, no entiendo por qué tanta paranoia cuando te enteraste lo de Junior.De las veces en las que la paz en la vida de Hetfield era una epifanía de mentiras. De las veces en las que pidió a Dave Mustaine regresara a él con esa locura que rompió su mundo en pedazos.James Hetfield x Dave Mustaine





	Paranoid

  1. **Can you help me?! Occupy my brain?**



****

James Hetfield no se podía parar a pensar cada decisión estúpida que hizo en su vida, porque al final de esas cavilaciones no le afectaba el oral que le hizo algún fan frente a Lars y que este lo amenazara sempiternamente con lanzar las fotos a la luz, o que su esposa lo echara de casa por ser un alcohólico mal ejemplo de sus hijos; era una de las decisiones más repetitivas que había realizado a lo largo de sus 53 años, la que le llenaba de emoción y dolor al límite de volverse loco. Maldecía en su interior no poder controlar los instintos más feroces que atacaban como la nostalgia de tiempos veloces pero siempre mejores.

Tiempos a su lado… tiempos alejados por su propia decisión.

Cuando James terminó su relación con Dave Mustaine, todo se llenó de paz; no algo que hubiese estado esperando. Porque se suponía debía doler, luego de un año como algo más que amigos, el decidir cortar su relación con el pelirrojo, no debía mejorar nada, sin embargo fue esa indiferencia de malos sentimientos la que muchas veces le hizo vomitar, porque no había momento de tranquilidad con Dave, todo era muy atrevido, demasiado extravagante, lleno de alcohol, drogas y sexo desmedido.

Recordaba cuando le presentaron a un desgarbado muchacho, con una habilidad brutal en los dedos (que más allá de ser buenos en el sexo), eran incluso mejores en la guitarra, “—Estás dentro” habían dicho en ese entonces una joven y soñadora banda de trash metal; Dave, además de talentoso, parecía alguien tranquilo cuando no estaba con algunas copas y líneas de más, a veces lo soportaban, porque si bien James no era de llevar al extremo las drogas, el alcohol siempre fue su punto de quiebre, por lo que se desconocía y desconocía a todos cuando la sangre en sus venas era licor seco y puro.

No fue hasta la borrachera en la que Dave se descontroló y golpeó a varias personas sin razón, todos intentaron detenerlo, Lars escondido detrás de un seguridad que no salió muy bien parado al intentar someter a un enojado Mustaine, la razón de esa furia se la llevaría a la tumba Cliff, pero James sospechaba se trataba del beso que dio una mujer y de la escena de celos que él, al estar en estado etílico, ignoró completamente.

Cuando amaneció, James entendió que Metallica no sería el chiste de nadie, y tomó una de las decisiones que agradecería y al mismo tiempo odiaría por toda su vida, pues la idea de separar a Dave de Metallica y de su vida se hacía más grande, mucho más grave carcomiendo su cabeza incluso cuando tenía sexo con Dave, susurrando palabras de amor que Dave solía corresponder con palabras de posesión. No se quejaba, James también era muy posesivo con el pelirrojo pero no el límite de golpear a quien se atreva a dar la contraria.

Empezó como idea de Lars ir buscando guitarristas sin que Dave tuviera idea, y una vez encontraron un buen reemplazo, sin culpa o pelos en la lengua fue a su habitación a decirle la decisión a la que todos los miembros llegaron.

—No puedo seguir con esta relación —y antes de que el guitarrista líder de su banda le dijera algo, o incluso lo pensara, continuó—, y decidimos que ya no te queremos en la banda.

Algo dentro de él se rompió, al decirle eso así. Tardó mucho en hacer efecto, porque Dave se había quedado tieso en su habitación, mirando hacia un punto distante en la pared. No había ninguna agresividad y James se culpó de haberse anticipado con traer a uno de sus seguridades a su casa; pronto Dave empezó a hacer sus maletas sin decir una sola palabra.

Callado, como nunca, por un intervalo corto pero que parecía una eternidad.

—¿Así nada más? ¿No tengo una segunda oportunidad?

Para ese entonces Lars había entrado a la habitación, y brindado un boleto en autobús a Dave le dijo con una sonrisa que fingía aflicción—. No.

 

La noticia chocó, claro, pero el éxito de su banda siguió en acenso; sin nada más que los pequeños problemas de estar en una banda, convivir con tus amigos y el estrés… de ahí a más, todo eran tranquilo. James no disfrutaba de esa tranquilidad, necesitaba Dave, de manera urgente. Por eso lo buscó y se encontró con alguien que había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos.

—Busca y destruye —dijo Dave, quejándose de que odiaba inyectarse heroína pero era muy buena como para desperdiciarla. James sufrió con verlo así, pero nada se comparaba a sus ojos, llenos de odio, rencor y una sed de venganza que pronto forjarían su éxito—. Nadie me había jodido como tú, pero… me la vas a pagar —antes de perderse en los efectos de la droga, Dave se acostó a un lado del colchón manchado en que descansaría las piernas débiles tras el sexo.

James desde una esquina no supo qué hacer más que seguir bebiendo tratando de encontrar el mismo sopor en el que su amante se encontraba.

Megadeth fue de manera exacta lo que se podía crear de la decepción, el odio, rencor y la venganza; Dave lo logró, tener más técnica y algo que podía presentarse, incluso a sus ojos, como algo mejor que Metallica, Lars lo maldecía cada que escuchaba algún riff suyo, mientras que Cliff sonreía socarronamente frente al éxito del que fue la guitarra líder en Metallica, James no quería decir nada hasta que se enteró de lo que mantenía Dave con su bajista, esa fue su venganza mayor.

—Tú decidiste que no me querías ni en tu banda ni en tu vida, no entiendo por qué tanta paranoia cuando te enteraste lo de Junior.

—¿Y es algo muy serio? —la pregunta se atoró en su garganta, esperando un no rotundo y aquel gruñido característico en Mustaine.

—No estoy teniendo sexo contigo porque estoy con él, así de serio —con un guiño como despedida, Dave intentó dejar la habitación donde pactaron su encuentro. De no ser porque James atrapó su mano de manera furiosa y dio un golpe certero en la mejilla de Dave—. ¿Y eso qué vino, maldito imbécil? —Dave se soltó del agarre y aprovechando el descuido, mordió los labios de James quien sin importarte el dolor en el ataque convirtió este en un beso agresivo.

—¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo?

—Voy ganando —contestó Dave a medio vestir, aún con el bóxer puesto pero delatando una erección que James se encargó de llevársela a la boca, apresurado como si su vida dependiera de ello—. No entiendo qué planeas —Dave sintió sus piernas temblar cuando James, sin necesidad de palabras señaló su punto—, mierda…

La lengua de James se paseaba por el erecto pene de Mustaine, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba los testículos tocando donde más le gustaba a su amante, a veces levantando la mirada para encontrarse con aquel rostro lleno de placer, ojos cerrados, frente perlada y los labios emitiendo ligeros gemidos. El líquido pre seminal indicó cuando parar y pese a que la mano de Dave sujetaba fuertemente sus cabello, pudo zafarse del agarre para sonreírle con burla.

—¿Y si ganamos ambos? —y si en medio de la propuesta había temor, James no dejó que se le notara, pues ya de pie logró lanzar a Dave a la cama, usando las fuerzas que aún le sobraban, quedando en igual condición, se apresuró a masturbarse, mientras que haciendo uso de una de las dinámicas que tenían para darse placer una al otro, volteó a un reacio Dave al encontrar que sería él el pasivo por esa vez, usando la mano izquierda apretó los glúteos en un masaje rudo que provocaría marcas (y sí, era lo que buscaba. Dave no protestó), con un dedo dentro y la queja de la falta de lubricante Dave volteó con temor a un desgarro que no lo dejaría ponerse de pie correctamente—. Mierda, no te muevas —dos dedos y Mustaine gruñó apretando la almohada que tenía cerca, insultando entre dientes al torpe Hetfield.

—No soy tu puta, ni te ocurra poner un… ¡ah! —moviendo los dedos de manera que tocaran la próstata, James se decidió a retirar los dedos dejando otra vez a Dave con la frente perlada por el placer y el dolor. Fue Dave quien volteó su cuerpo y puso el pene de James en su boca, incitando a que este deje de tocarse y lo tacara a él. —. Dentro, córrete dentro. —pidió con el rubor en las mejillas y tirando de la mano libre de su amante logró que sus cuerpos se pegaran, ambas erecciones chocando de golpe.

No fue rápido, James jugó un poco más con Dave, para finalmente decidir introducir su hombría en Dave, quien gemía sin pudor el nombre de James y algunos te amos que serían negado luego pero que a James le daban la fuerza para no correrse, pensando en aquel rostro lleno de placer, y en esos gemidos que avecinaban un orgasmo.

—Tengo un poco de marihuana ahí, ¿quieres? —una vez terminaron, Dave empezó a vestirse de manera apresurada, pese a que sus piernas parecía no querer colaborar.

—Deberías limpiarte… —James estaba laxado, aún respiraba irregularmente y sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse—, me corrí dentro.

—Lo noté, imbécil, sabes que es difícil de lim… ¿qué haces?

—¿Dormir? —aún con los ojos cerrados, respondió, deduciendo que al despertar no habría rastro de Dave, por lo que no esperó un peso al costado de la cama—. ¿uhm? —algo en su cuerpo impedía que abriera los ojos pese a que notó una manta sobre su cuerpo y un beso en la frente, sonrió por reflejo ante tal detalle.

—Te odio, a ti y a tu banda de porquería. Púdrete. —pese a los insultos y portazo, James no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

Si bien el éxito de Megadeth estuvo ensombrecido por Metallica todos los años de su carrera, y Dave pasó de tener muchas parejas -James también-, no hubo dolor e ira más grande que cuando el extrañar a Dave lo llevó a una crisis emocional que casi termina con su vida al entrar en un coma etílico, y que eso parecía no remover ni un gramo de culpa en el cantante de la segunda banda más grande Trash metal de todos los tiempos, no e incluso presumía con su nueva novia (una de las muchas que iban y venían), de no ser porque un día, aquel maldito día Dave decidió entrelazar su vida para siempre con aquella mujer, Pamela.

Bella, decidida y que parecía conocer cada espacio de Dave que, hasta ese entonces, él desconocía.

—¿¡Qué carajos pensabas?!

—¡Eso debo decirte yo! —James miró con odio al pelirrojo, demacrado por las drogas pero con una belleza que era imposible de ignorar—. ¿Casarte? ¿Con esa puta…?

Dave había arremetido contra él, hasta dejarlo semiinconsciente, James que no podía defenderse pues hacía un día había salido del hospital, solo se dejó, esperando que esa pelea le demostrara que Dave aún lo deseaba, pero no, el pelirrojo escupió a un lado y dejó el lugar maldiciendo el momento en el que se recuperó de ese maldito coma etílico.

James no volvió a ver a Dave hasta muchos años después (viejos reencuentros, eventos de metal que los reunía pero que lejos de un abrazo para gusto de los fans, no habían palabras, nada), en los que él también se casó, con una buena mujer que lo ponía en su lugar cada que podía –para todos sus amigos, James había encontrado la mujer que lo domara, y que lo haría un mejor hombre-, sin embargo James no la amaba y veía imposible saltar en furia cuando alguien la insultaba, como Dave hizo cuando él insultó a Pam. Pero recordaba que con Dave o había mucha indiferencia o un remolino de emociones destinadas al caos, no había intermedio.

Su vida era pacífica –y maldita sea lo que eso significada-, ya con hijos, un buen disco por salir y las arrugar que representaban una vida de excesos cargando una banda que a ojos de todos no daba para más, cosa que no le importaba, mientras Metallica existiera no había duda que Megadeth también, ellos nunca renunciaban, nunca se detenían. Pero la paz lo ponía paranoico, pensar en todos sus logros en lo bien que vivía ahora alejado de su adicción al alcohol, solo lo ponía enfermo y la necesidad crecía, cada maldito año que no sabía de él, que no tenía su cuerpo cerca al suyo.

Cuando David lo buscó para un asunto que más sirvió de excusa para verse y tomarse algunas de las cervezas que ahora David producía, fue que James se encontró con su vieja adicción, y no, no era el alcohol, era que la desenfrenada vida que Dave le llevaba a intentar.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitabas salir de ese papel de buen padre, hijo de Dios, santo Mustaine? —preguntó con sorna, Dave sonrió de lado y asintió mientras una línea de cocaína desparecía en su nariz—. Esperaste muchos años para regresar a mí.

—Y no me quedaré, mis hijos creen que estoy arreglando los temas legales con una disquera.

—Los míos que estoy en el tema de publicidad del nuevo disco.

—Tu disco es un asco —dijo un cansado Dave, recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su viejo amante—. Ya no son…

—¿Lo de antes? No pretendo eso, solo pretendo tenerte celoso de mi éxito —sonrió gustoso, esperando con ansias que el alcohol adormeciera sus sentimientos.

—Nuestro —se permitió corregir Dave, levantando los brazos y atrayendo el rostro de Hetfield hasta sí, besando dulcemente y de manera irreconocible a su viejo amor. Nada de furia, nada de rapidez. Solo disfrutando el momento.

James no se atrevería a decir que lo que tenía que Dave era solo sexo, él lo amaba, y estaba seguro que Dave sentía lo mismo; ambos apunto de dormirse luego de un encuentro que, rogaban (también querían asegurarse), no fuera el último. Seguros que la furia y el descontrol de su juventud solo renacían cuando ambos se hacían uno, su amor se mostraba como orgasmos, sin culpas pese a que algo les decía que no era correcto. Sin importar los años, los malos recuerdos e incluso sus decisiones anteriores, ambos siempre _y para siempre_ ocupaban una parte en la cabeza del otro.

Fin


End file.
